


No Angels in Hell

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Demon Armitage Hux, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Priest Kylo Ren, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A stranger in a church, eyes greener than the sea, a taste for power too strong, and lines that can never be uncrossed.or,Father Ren falls hard, and he has found a new being to worship.





	No Angels in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Two priests watched me write this in an airport, I'm going to hell I hope to see you all there!!!!  
> This fic was inspired by a song by Meatloaf called "You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth." The first and last lines, and the last bit of dialogue are lyrics from the song, and not my own writing!  
> (disclaimer, I am in no way a follower of this religion, so I sincerely apologize if I got any terminology or practices incorrect!!!)  
> ((un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own!))

_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?_

Those had been the words whispered to him as Kylo dreamt, a fitful sleep wrought with nightmares. He wondered if his uncle ever had nightmares in the Monastery, if Luke ever found himself awake and drenched in sweat, self-induced isolation clawing at him in the early hours of pre-dawn. Kylo normally didn’t mind living alone -- in fact he treasured it, the solace of only his thoughts in his mind, and not the constant voices scolding him or berating him was something he clung to; but waking up from another one of his nightmares made Kylo wish for a companion of any sort to ease the lonely ache in his bones.

Still breathing harshly and willing the cold sweats to dry, Kylo stared at his ceiling in the dark. The only light there could have been was the moon, but she was tucked away behind thick clouds, and Kylo felt so small, so very very small.

He thought about the words, the ones that had haunted his sparse moments of sleep, of the figure clad in a perfectly tailored suit, with hair as red as his roses, beckoning him into an inky void he knew he couldn’t cross.

But oh, how he had wanted to. How he had wanted to follow the man in the suit with the roses down down down, as far down as he would let him, into the very pits of Hell itself.

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? He wasn’t _supposed_ to want to follow strange men into dark corners, imaginary or otherwise. He wasn’t supposed to want to hold the man close and say yes, he would. Yes, he would follow, yes he would give his throat, his body, his mind, his _soul._

But he did, and so when he woke up, it was to sticky sheets and red-faced shame, something awful in his stomach that forced him from his bed and into the small bathroom across the hall, where he got an eyeful of himself in the even smaller mirror.

It had been a rough homily that evening. Saturday night Mass had been quite eventful, thanks to the man who had shown up out of the blue, the one with the suit and the hair. That blazing hair that Kylo’s eyes kept snapping back to, no matter how hard he tried to look away, no matter how consciously he tried to avoid him. He stuttered over his words when he never had before, his hands began to clam in a way that hadn’t happened since he was a child, and he was desperately _desperately_ aroused by the man’s strangely otherworldly features. The man had only smiled at him, and Kylo had been hooked, had been _obsessed._

Avoiding the man made him that much more desirable to some twisted part of Kylo’s brain, that same part nearly short-circuiting when he walked up to receive Communion. Kylo swore his hand worked on auto-pilot as he placed the wafer onto the man’s tongue, for his brain had surely stopped as he looked up at Kylo through thick golden eyelashes. Kylo wanted to kiss those lashes.

Kylo wanted to kiss more than just those eyelashes, and that was a dangerous thought. These were _all_ dangerous thoughts, if he were being honest, and so he splashed cold water on his face to jolt himself out of whatever this _was_. It only worked in the sense that he had more energy to think about the man, and how terribly he hoped he would show up to morning Mass in a few hours.

Going back to his bedroom, he held his breath for as long as he could, afraid to be caught, before slipping his hand down into his sleep shorts. He bit back a moan that would have been heard by no one as he worked his cock to fullness, all the while wishing he were doing this to someone else. Fucking up into his fist for a good while, hearing nothing but the blood in his ears and his choked off whines and grunts, Kylo let himself be taken by the consuming need to scratch this itch, to satiate this desire. He knew it was wrong, he _knew_ he would be punished – even if only at his own hand – but he needed this _more,_ and oh that was more dangerous than the thoughts.

When he finished, and he had his own come branding his skin, his only regret was not knowing what name to call out into the night.

* * *

 

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned.” A velvety voice started from the other side of the dark wood wall, jolting Kylo out of his reverie. He had been hearing Confession for a while now, mostly boring old women talking about their boring old pettiness, and this voice was new, this voice was thrilling.

“It has been…a long time since I have confessed my sins.” The voice was a balm to Kylo’s frazzled nerves, smoothing them back into place with each carefully formed word. Through the slits in the wall, he could see a shock of red and his chest tightened, the man had come back _finally._ He was beginning to worry when he hadn’t spotted him in the morning mass, worried that he might never come back. The still-healing lashes on his back stung when he sat up fully in his seat, and he thought he heard a chuckle.

“What has kept you away?” Kylo eventually got himself together enough to ask, breaking protocol. If it had been a while, maybe the man needed guidance, a reminder of how things worked.

“I haven’t found anyone worth telling, before you.” He replied, voice sultry deep and warm, leaving Kylo wanting to swim in a pool of it for the rest of his days. He tried not to dwell on the man’s hand, that was now gently skimming across the smooth surface of the wood. The gentle scrape of ivory knuckles were proving to be very distracting.

“I’m sure there is _one_ person worthy of your audience.” Kylo tried joking, deflecting, but the man only turned his head to look directly through the slats, seeking Kylo’s gaze. Their eyes met, and Kylo felt something akin to electricity shoot down his spine; no one ever looked at him in Confession. The man’s eyes were green. Kylo couldn’t imagine them any other way, but they were so green, unnaturally green, uncomfortably green.

“Yes, and I’m sitting with him now.” The man mused, daring Kylo to look away. He didn’t.

“What would you like to confess?” Kylo asked after swallowing hard, clutching his rosary with clammy palms.

“Try as hard as I might, I can’t help but lust after someone, someone I can’t have.” He didn’t sound particularly sorry, but Kylo didn’t blame him, he couldn’t, not when he was having the exact same predicament. He worried how he was supposed to give penance, when he himself could not keep his thoughts under control, not even with the aid of a flog did he stop thinking about the man all through the morning.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, the thought of the man lusting after someone. An irrational flare of jealousy made its home in Kylo’s throat, burning like acid at the back of his tongue. He wanted to keep the man all to himself, he wanted to never share him with another. The thought of him going home to a beautiful woman who would embrace him with open arms and a dazzling smile tugged at something fierce inside of Kylo, and he shoved that as far down as he possibly could.

“Is she in a committed relationship with someone?” He asked, a little more forcefully than he probably should have.

“No, he isn’t.” The man replied, and the dam broke. The only thing worse than the thought of the man with a woman, was that of the man with another _man._ The thought that they were in the same sport but not the same league burned a hole in his chest – he was wearing another one of his fancy suits, how could Kylo compete with anyone he had his eyes set on?

“Ah.” Was all Kylo managed, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at the clenched fists in his lap.

“Although, one could say, he’s married to his job.” The man hummed, fingers still idly tracing patters on the wood. Kylo wanted those fingers to touch his skin with such reverence, he wanted them on his face, in his hair, around his throat.

“What is your name?” He blurted, immediately wincing at his complete lack of form.

“I thought these were anonymous.” The man lifted an eyebrow, perfectly trim and put together like the rest of him.

“They are.” Kylo sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, feeling like a failure. He was better than this, had been trained better than this. Yes, he was young for his position, but he had studied harder than anyone, he shouldn’t be acting in this manner. Yet the way he was being looked at, almost as if he were completely transparent, all his thoughts on display, had Kylo’s pants tightening. The man’s eyes sparkled.

“Hux.” He said, and _oh,_ it was perfect.

 _Hux Hux Hux Hux Hux_ on loop in his mind, it unlocked something powerful inside of him. He wanted to shout that name out into his room, he wanted to call it casually down the hall, he wanted to whisper it into his palms as he prayed, not to God, but to _Hux._

He was going to Hell, but somehow, somehow he knew Hux would be worth it.

The door to his side of the confessional opened, and there he was in all his glory. His green (so so _green_ ) eyes had darkened, evidence of the lust that Hux spoke of mere moments ago. His pupils were fat and black, as black as the void from his dreams – his nightmares.

“Hux.” Kylo said, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. A quirk of the lips told Kylo that Hux was also pleased with the sound, and for a moment, Kylo thought that Hux was going to try and cram all of himself into the small booth too. Instead, he pulled Kylo out, cold hands intertwining fingers with Kylo’s own.

“I can see in your eyes you want me too.” Hux said, his voice low. No one was around to hear them, Hux had been the last of the people waiting for confession, but the feeling of eyes all around was ever present in the church, and for good reason.

“I can’t.” It pained Kylo to say it, but it was the truth. He had chosen this life, and that meant a life alone. It was a sin, above all else it was a sin, and though Kylo had sinned in the past, something about this felt monumentally wrong, a line that could never be un-crossed.

“I know. Show me your room?” Hux asked, and Kylo immediately agreed. The smile Hux gave sent shivers down Kylo’s spine, a grin so pearly white and razor sharp he had to have killed a star for its shine. Hux kept their hands laced together as Kylo all but tugged him down the hallways back towards his small apartment.

 

It was modest, as it should be, but Kylo felt self-conscious about the state of things. He hadn’t cleaned up his room from his flagellation that morning, and he watched Hux pick up the still bloodied cat-o-nine-tails and run his fingers through the tassels, smearing blood onto his gorgeous ivory skin. Kylo felt sick with how beautiful he thought the sight.

“Let me see.” Hux demanded, managing to keep his voice soft.

Kylo pulled off his clothing, piece by piece until he was bare from the waist up, his still oozing back on display. The air hitting his wounds made him steal a breath, a finger pressed against it made him suck in a sharper one. Kylo had been able to slap some bandages haphazardly on the spots he could reach, and Hux traced the poorly bandaged lashes with his fingertips; Kylo’s eyes closed, letting him do it.

“Why?” Hux asked, coming to circle around Kylo like a predator who caught the perfect prey. Kylo found that his back didn’t sting as badly, too distracted with Hux’s dizzying movement to focus.

“To remind myself that I am only mortal, and to punish myself for my sins.” Kylo answered immediately. He knew it was technically denounced by the church, and had been for hundreds of years, but he found that the pain usually helped keep him focused and off the path of sin. Usually.

“What sins does a priest commit?” Hux chuckled, amused by the thought. Kylo smiled too, and had to look away in slight embarrassment and shame.

“You’d be surprised.” He offered, not willing to disclose the exact nature of the offense.

Hux stepped closer, and put a hand on his bare bicep. Kylo spent a lot of his time trying to keep himself fit, he knew there were some vanity left in him, some _pride,_ from his time as a young adult, but he had truly hated the way he looked as a teenager, and so when he was finished with all of his duties, he would work out to keep the body and mind strong. He was grateful for this, as Hux’s eyes were practically glued to his chest, only drifting downwards to his defined stomach and then trailing back up.

“What if I told you I really wouldn’t be?” He asked, stepping even closer. They were merely inches apart, and all Kylo wanted to do was bend down and kiss him, to seal the unspoken deal he had drafted, to dive headfirst into whatever trouble that was bound to come from this.

“I still wouldn’t tell you.” Kylo gave a teasing smile, and Hux looped his arms around Kylo’s neck, fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, tugging on the strands and pulling Kylo’s head back to bare his throat.

“You did this because of me, didn’t you. Because you want me, and you thought you couldn’t have me.” Hux said it plain as day, not a hint of inquisition in his tone. He saw straight through Kylo, and it had him wondering if he were so obvious to the rest of the church, if he had been found out after all.

“I shouldn’t be thinking about it at all.” Kylo whispered, admitting it. Hux grinned, and tilted his head so close to Kylo’s that if either of them moved at all they would be touching. Kylo stayed as still as possible, frozen in place by a mixture of fear and aroused anticipation. He never remembered being this hard in his _life,_ the first time another person had been this close to him in years.

“You should, because I want you too. And believe me,” Hux cut himself off to lick up the curve of Kylo’s ear, “It’s much more dangerous for me to want you.”

“I want you.” Kylo blurted, forcing his eyes to stay open. He wanted to look at Hux for as long as possible, he wanted to look at Hux forever.

“Then take me.” Hux whispered, pressing his lips finally _finally finally_ to Kylo’s.

Kylo wasted very little time getting Hux peeled out of his suit, he’s thought about nothing but this for hours on end, and it doesn’t disappoint. Each layer removed felt even more luxurious than the last, Hux surely was a man with a penchant for the finer things in life, but he didn’t protest when the fabric fell to the floor. Hux walked them back to Kylo’s bedroom, not stopping until they were both naked and falling into bed.

Hux sprawled out on his back, thighs spreading invitingly, arms reaching for Kylo as he positioned himself to best support his weight. Kylo slipped a hand down between Hux’s legs, and had to screw his eyes shut when he found his fingers already sliding through warm slick, Hux had come here knowing Kylo would fuck him, or at the very least, hoping. Hux almost purred he was so pleased with Kylo’s shocked discovery, and spread his legs ever wider.

He took Kylo’s fingers easily, and Kylo insanely wondered if he could fit his whole hand in there, wondered if Hux would let him try. Hux whined loudly then, and Kylo absurdly thought he had been over-heard, but that wasn’t possible. He chalked it up to the fact that three fingers were slowly dragging in and out of Hux’s _hot_ body. Hux’s breath on his neck was wet and dark, heaving pants like Hux was already ready to come.

He added a fourth finger, just to see if he could, and he groaned almost as loudly as Hux did when it slipped in with ease. One of Hux’s hands flew to his mouth to clamp in between his teeth in case people might be outside, but Kylo yanked it away. He didn’t care, he wanted to hear Hux – he may never hear this again.

Finally, Kylo’s impatience got the better of him, and he pulled Hux down the bed to hoist a leg over his shoulder, and stared deeply into Hux’s green green eyes as he pushed himself in, not stopping until he bottomed out. He could feel the muscles in Hux’s creamy thigh trembling, spastic with pleasure. He didn’t say anything, just nodded over and over again, clawing down Kylo’s back with too sharp nails. Were his nails this sharp when they started?

“Please, Father.” Hux gasped, when Kylo hadn’t moved in a few seconds. Kylo thrusted experimentally, it had been years since he had done this, and he wanted to make sure he was doing it right.

“I’ll take care of you, let me take care of you, gorgeous thing.” Kylo babbled, already too far gone to form real sentences.

Hux just nodded faster, encouraging Kylo to speed his hips up, and soon Kylo had to wipe his hands on the bedding because they were so sweaty that he was losing his grip. He felt like he could do this forever if only he were allowed, he would take and take and take Hux for all he was. Hux cried out sharply as Kylo bit down on his neck, pushing Kylo’s head down closer to his skin so he could suck angry purple bruises.

“Mark me.” Hux gasped, tilting his head, “Give me something to take back with me.” He begged, fisting Kylo’s hair hard.

Kylo growled against Hux’s skin, he didn’t like the thought of Hux going anywhere, so he bit harder, convincing him to stay.

It was too good, unfairly good, Kylo thought as he kept plowing into Hux, over and over again until he couldn’t think of anything but the sounds of their heavy breathing and their moans. He was surprised to find his own sounds thrown into the mix; he felt like he was watching himself in third person, an out of body experience like his nightmares – but instead of shackles and consternation, instead of his mother and his uncle shaming him, instead of hands at his throat holding him under, there was this white bright heat, and Kylo wanted _more_.

He moaned loudly as Hux shifted under him, somehow pushing his cock deeper into Hux’s tight body, somehow tight despite nearly fisting him, and he was completely caught off guard when Hux flipped them over, pressing Kylo into the mattress, pressing his wounded back against the sheets. Kylo gripped Hux’s hips in a poor attempt to ground himself, and swore.

He looked incredible, Kylo thought, like some angel that fell down from Heaven, with the light framing him as it was. Hux laughed, bright and loud, and raised himself up just enough to sink back down with abandon. He bent over as far as he could, shifting his thighs on either side of Kylo’s body to accommodate the closeness.

“No angels, in Hell.” Hux whispered, smearing the words against Kylo’s lips before licking into his mouth.

Kylo froze, grabbed Hux’s wrist with a strength that could have snapped it into pieces, the cold spike of fear stabbing through him. Hux didn’t stop moving, but he held Kylo’s gaze with those eyes.

“What did you just say?” Kylo rasped, throat torn from the volume of his cries.

“I said I’m not an angel.” Hux grinned, and Kylo watched with horror as his face ever so slightly shifted.

The eyes glowed with a luminance like someone shone a flashlight behind them, the green electric in the hazy early afternoon sun. His teeth were sharp, his nails were sharp, but he was still soft as he continued to move his hips, digging those nails – claws, they were, really – into his stomach, dragging red lines that welled with blood in their wake.

Kylo gasped. He was going to Hell. He bucked up into Hux’s body, and Hux laughed breathlessly.

“What the fuck are you?” Kylo hissed, even as he sat up a little to gain leverage as he fucked into Hux with abandon, all caution thrown to the wind, all terror momentarily forgotten.

“Take a guess.” Hux’s voice wavered, and Kylo felt that surge of pride again, knowing _he_ was the one to take this man apart, to break this unholy creature into a thousand pieces. Or was it the other way around? Kylo didn’t care.

“Demon.” He moaned, and that smile returned, the star-killing smile, the one that had condemned Kylo before he had even been aware.

“Smart boy.” Hux combed his fingers through Kylo’s sweaty, tangled hair, pushing it back away from his face as he licked into his mouth. Kylo nearly came at the praise, he wanted more of it. Hux must have heard, because he was kissing all over Kylo’s face, murmuring things into his skin.

 _Handsome man, smart boy, you’re so good for me, don’t stop, never stop._ A litany of blessings that Kylo craved – wanting to do well, wanting to be good, wanting Hux to stay with him, wanting to stay with Hux.

“Fuck! Don’t stop.” He nearly shouted, his arm that had been propping him up giving out.

“Never.” Hux looked feral, he looked like something that could never be contained, and Kylo didn’t think that he ever _could_.

Laying on his back and staring up at this unholy man, fucking up into him, letting him take what he wanted from his body, Kylo thought about nothing beside the voice in his head that said he didn’t want to let Hux go. He snaked a hand up to pinch and pull at a tiny nipple, snapping his hips up at just the right angle to hit his prostate, and Hux threw his head back with a violent shudder and came all over Kylo’s stomach and chest. The sight alone was beautiful enough for Kylo to follow immediately after, Hux’s spasming muscles clenching around his cock just too much to hold back.

Hux flopped down halfway on top of Kylo, his hand combing Kylo’s hair back like he had moments ago, and Kylo face his face burn with self-consciousness. What was he compared to a demon? Who had all the power in the world at his disposal, who was nothing but perfect features. Kylo’s big nose and bigger ears were not worthy of Hux’s gaze, of his attention.

“Come with me.” Hux said, tracing his fingers in the drying pool of his own come that had splattered on Kylo’s body like some Pollock masterpiece.

“What?” Kylo asked, frowning. He hadn’t yet recovered from the after-glow, opting instead to pull Hux closer. He should have pushed him away, should have expelled him from this realm and sent him back to Hell where he belonged, but there was something so right about having Hux in his arms, he would kill someone if they tried to take him from him now.

“I know the things you’ve done, the things people have done to you.” Hux started, looking up at Kylo with sadness in those eyes of his. Kylo set his jaw, willing himself not to think of the years of neglect and abuse he suffered through, not wanting to spoil the moment. Hux knew better, and chuckled. “I know you’re miserable, and I know you possess a potential for much greater things than this.”

“What greater thing is there, than this?” Kylo asked half sarcastically, gesturing lazily with one boneless arm to the bare walls of his room. The only thing decorating the space was a wooden cross, and he winced just looking at it.

“The world is full of nothing but sinners running rampant in the streets, that will never change. I count on that not to change.” Hux chuckled again, sighing happily against Kylo’s chest. “Your tits are huge, by the way.”

“They are _not_ tits.” Kylo spluttered as Hux thumbed at one dark nipple. Even though he had softened, each touch was electric, and horribly distracting. He had a demon in his bed, he had to remind himself.

“Yes they are, look at them. They’re practically heaving.” Hux grinned, fitting as much of a pec into his hand as he could, and squeezing. Kylo bit his lip and groaned, Hux kissed the sound away.

“Do you not thrive on chaos?” Kylo asked, trying to right his thoughts.

“I thrive on instilling order, I put the chess pieces back in place when someone has thrown the board. I orchestrate the means to the end.” Hux sounded bored as he waved his hand in the air, twirling his wrist, the same wrist Kylo could have crushed.

“Why did you come here?” Kylo asked finally. What he really wanted to ask was _why me?_ Why Kylo, when Hux could have anyone, anything in the world?

“I wanted _you_.” He stressed, taking Kylo’s face in between his hands and squeezing, squishing his cheeks together until Kylo smiled.

“In my bed?” He asked, still smiling. “Because that worked, celibacy be damned.” He chuckled a little at his own pun, and Hux rolled his eyes, waving his hand in the air again, but this time a cigarette materialized and he sucked in a deep breath.

“In your soul.” Hux clarified.

“You have it.” Kylo blurted immediately. Hux stilled, and narrowed his eyes.

“Those are dangerous words.” He pointed out, and Kylo nodded, before sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face.

“You’re right, about my past, about my misery. Can you show me what I can do, can you show me what my potential will become?” He asked. _Can you show me the power of the darkness?_ He didn’t say, even though he wanted to.

Hux grinned and pressed his hand to Kylo’s forehead, and the images that flicked through Kylo’s mind were dizzying and overwhelming.

Beautiful destruction danced before his very eyes – fire and brimstone, smoke and sulfur, rubble and debris. And then, green. Lush vibrant growth, bountiful fruit and lively prosperity. Kylo wielding weapons of light impossible to this world, Hux by his side wearing a circlet of gold atop his head, the two of them looking so right sitting in their thrones. Rebuilding the world from the ground up, from Hell up, from the pit of sin itself, up.

Kylo’s eyes were not brown, but buttery yellow, ringed with red and so unnerving Kylo just had to have them.  Kylo watched himself lift his hand, and with it, objects rose. With it, buildings fell. With it, the world was at his feet, and Kylo had never been more proud at himself than he did here, and this was only what could become, if he would allow it. If he went with Hux. He didn’t have nearly enough belongings to necessitate packing, he thought with a dark grin.

With Hux at his side, they could do anything. Kylo, the perfect picture of destruction with his lightning sword and explosive temper, who tears up his own body when things go wrong. Hux was a balm, an aide, his salvation. Hux would rebuild what Kylo would tear down, and the world would live in perfect harmony after their hands had touched it.

Coming back to his own body, Kylo yanked Hux up to his mouth, kissing and sucking and biting until he was sure he tasted blood. Hux looked nervous, as if what he had shown Kylo would not be enough, would get him banished or killed. Could he be killed, if he were a demon? Could Kylo be killed if he sold his soul? Hux kissed back, stroking Kylo’s face, his throat, his shoulders. Kylo thought back to those words once again, the ones from his dream, the siren call that had now become his beacon of hope.

“Will he offer me his mouth?” Kylo asked, panting just slightly as Hux kissed him.

“Yes.” Hux replied immediately.

“Will he offer me his teeth?” Kylo licked across the too sharp canines, wanting to be ethereal and otherworldly just as Hux was.

“Yes.” Hux laughed, the sound such a delight to his ears that Kylo’s heart swelled.

“Will he offer me his jaws?” He asked, sucking yet another mark into the underside of Hux’s chin, licking to soothe the skin that he had inflamed.

“Yes.” Hux moaned softly, and Kylo again had that prideful feeling of _this is what I do to him, what I can keep doing to him._

“Will he offer me his hunger?” Kylo asked, pulling back completely, watching with a sick delight as Hux’s lips chased his own.

“Yes.” Hux was starting to get impatient, Kylo could tell by the little furrow in between his brow, the slight twitch of a frown. It made him smile, it was fun to tease for once.

“And will he starve without me?” He asked, pulling away even further, until Hux’s frown deepened and he was all but snarling at the distance.

“Yes!” He snapped, sending the lights flickering.

Kylo regarded him for a minute, and swallowing, foolishly asked something he regretted: “And does he love me?”

After what felt like an eternity, Hux’s eyes softened, no hint of playful teasing or wrathful fury in them. Laying naked together side by side, in the brightly lit afternoon sun, Hux brought a hand up and ran his knuckles sweetly down Kylo’s cheek.

“Yes.” Hux whispered, years of yearning for Kylo’s touch finally having come to fruition, a fear of losing him that Hux hadn’t even known existed, surfacing.

“Yes.” Kylo confirmed, and as they sealed the deal with a kiss, Kylo felt the world underneath him lurch and split, and he had never been more excited about anything.

Blissfully, Kylo felt the constraints of the life he had been forced into suddenly lifted, the chains of his past lifting off his shoulders, leaving him light enough to follow Hux anywhere he went. He would follow Hux to the end of the earth and back, they would conquer it all and restore order to humanity.

Day after day, Kylo’s absence was noticed. It rippled through the community with a ferocity that the town had never seen before. For all the wrong reasons people wanted Kylo, and they would get him, only it would be much too late.

 

_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?_

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to chat more about Kylux or anything else, you can find me on tumblr @cowboykylux!


End file.
